


Moving Forward

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, post-episode 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shibuya's had a long, difficult day and needs a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

Narita finished his share of the cleaning and began pulling the futons from the closet to set up for the evening. “You’re sure you’re okay?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Shibuya. Sure, his mom seemed to have gained some respect for him, and when she’d left it had looked like they were getting along, but Narita couldn’t help still being worried.

“Maybe. …Yeah.” Shibuya nodded, “I’m still probably going to keep my distance for a while, but…. I feel better about everything I think?” Shibuya helped Narita lay the futons out side by side as always. “I have at least another year until she calls me to go visit the spot she met my Dad again. Maybe by then I’ll be more sure of what I want to do in the long run.”

Narita sighed and sat down on the futon, “You’re going to stay, right?”

Shibuya tilted his head slightly and dropped down beside Narita. “Here? Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

Narita wrapped an arm around Shibuya’s shoulders and leaned on him. “Well, I mean when you came here you said you wanted to learn how to let go of that hate you were carrying for your mom, and now you have.”

For a few moments, Shibuya was quiet, then he laughed and wrapped his arms around Narita’s neck, holding on to him tightly. “That’s all the more reason for me to stay,” he murmured, “I couldn’t have done it without the time I’d spent here. And I know that I don’t want to go back and spend every day there. I still don’t want to take over the shop. I want to stay here with you and with everyone and keep learning. I want to help Takeru and the others, and I want to get better at taking care of myself.”

Narita smiled and held Shibuya tightly. He’d already come a long way. They’d joined the temple around the same time, and Shibuya had started off really quiet and closed off. Narita was impressed at how much he was willing to admit to now, though he wasn’t sure that Shibuya would say quite so much to everyone else. When they’d first met, Narita was sure he wouldn’t get along with Shibuya at all. He’d thought they were too different. He tried not to laugh thinking back on it. Shibuya was the most important person in the world to him now.

Shibuya pressed his face into Narita’s shoulder, taking more comfort than he had thought he’d needed. This was his home. Everyone here loved him, and they’d never hurt him. More than anything else, Shibuya had come to terms with himself and the sort of man he was and wanted to be. He wasn’t sure that he forgave his mother for the way she’d treated him, but he felt like he could at least leave it in the past now. He had nothing left to prove and it felt like such a weight off of his shoulders. He took a deep breath as he clung to Narita, trying to settle himself before the emotions overwhelmed him, but it was a losing battle.

Narita felt Shibuya’s back tense and his shoulders shake. “It’s okay,” Narita said quietly, “It’s just you and me. It’s okay.” Narita rubbed Shibuya’s back as he broke down and cried. He’d needed to all day and had forced himself to hold it down because he knew his mother would insult him if he cried. She always had before… Even if maybe she wouldn’t now, Shibuya still wasn’t sure he could in front of her. But Narita… He could always be honest with Narita, more so than anyone else. Even if it had taken them a while to become close, Narita had never really been judgemental toward him. He’d always just let Shibuya be how he needed to be. Shibuya had tried his best to do the same for him.

It was a few minutes before Shibuya settled down again. Narita sat quietly, letting him get it all out of his system. It had been a long day and Shibuya had been forced to confront a lot of things. “You must be exhausted,” Narita mussed Shibuya’s hair lightly. “Come on. Let’s get some sleep. We should rest up while we’ve got the chance. Who knows how long before some other weird stuff starts happening.”

Shibuya pulled off his glasses to wipe his eyes and managed a small laugh. “Yeah. You’re right.”


End file.
